


Spin the Bottle

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle, goofy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack - minus Grumpywolf - play Spin the Bottle and Stiles and Scott might be a little more into kissing than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt for Sciles Goofy Kissing. 
> 
> Come hang out with me over on tumblr - twoheartsonerose :)

Erica smirked and held up an empty bottle, looking at the rest of the pack with a glint in her eyes that they could only describe as evil. 

Derek glared at her, cutting off anything she was about to say with a curt, “No.” But Erica pouted, and leaned forward a little, and batted her eyelashes, and both Isaac and Boyd were agreeing and shepherding everyone else into a circle and forcing them to sit down. Derek shook his head and sat on the couch with a frown on his face. “Don’t come crying to me after you all kiss the wrong people and someone gets jealous.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the resident Sourwolf and clapped his hands together in glee. “Don’t listen to Grumpypants over there, let’s get this party started!”

Allison agreed with him, and offered to spin first, landing on Isaac. Isaac blushed and nodded, leaning over to peck her quickly on the lips before sitting back. Allison smiled, and met his eyes for half a second, before they both turned beet red and looked away from one another.

Erica laughed at them and nudged Lydia. “I wish they would just admit it already!” Lydia nodded, kicked Isaac with her foot. 

He rolled his eyes at the girls, and spun the bottle, landing on Scott, and the two of them grinned at each other before placing a tiny peck on the lips. 

Scott made a ‘yes!’ motion and gave the bottle a good spin, his eyes widening when it landed on Stiles. The two guys stared at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles and standing up at the same time.

"Well," Scott said.

"Well," Stiles replied.

"Let’s make this good." 

"Fuck yeah." 

The two guys circled each other, getting steadily closer, until they were inches apart and Lydia was screeching, “Just fucking kiss already!”

So Stiles shrugged, grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. Except he over estimated, and their teeth clicked, and both guys broke away to laugh hysterically.

"No! Doesn’t count! We want a real kiss!" Erica called from the sidelines, hopping up on her knees, with a cameraphone that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, since this is going to be immortalized," Stiles said, and pulled Scott back in, much gentler this time, before nibbling on his bottom lip. Scott let out a small whimper that had Erica falling into hysterics on the floor, her phone almost slipping from her fingers.

"Shut up!" hissed Allison, who was pretty okay watching her ex-boyfriend making out with his best friend, and was enjoying the show a lot more than she anticipated. 

Scott put his hands on Stiles’ back, his tongue in Stiles’ mouth, and then dipped Stiles at the waist. Stiles laughed, his head falling back with the effort.

Scott helped Stiles straighten up and the two of them grinned at each other, before turning as one and bowing for the cameraphone.

Lydia smirked, “Yeah, yeah, loverboys, sit down, it’s Stiles’ turn to spin.”


End file.
